Nocturne Academy
by ILOVEGOATS
Summary: When a group of strange students comes with an offer for Cerise Hood, her secret is exposed, and this group of students is more than meets the eye. And, as if her life couldn't be worse, they have an offer. An offer...she may not be able to refuse. She makes a deal. Three days time, she'll give them her answer. But will they still be there to receive it?
1. An Offer is Made

Chapter I

It was an abnormally cold day at Ever After High. Raven was taking with Cerise.

"Yeah, I just don't get-!" Cerise jumped as a curly haired girl fell onto the ground in between them, apparently unfazed.

"Maddie!" Raven laughed.

"Sorry, girls, but I had an regent matter to alert you of. I think the food in the cafeteria is actually...wait for it...FOOD," Maddie said dramatically.

Cerise and Raven looked at her in mock surprise.

"I'm serious. When the green chairs are placed unawares, then the pickled stone sits alone!"

Cerise blinked. She was about to ask what that meant, when she heard the front doors swing open, followed by shrieks of terror.  
"Wha-?!"

Four wolves turned around the corner, in a streak of white, black, red, and brown.

"You see them too?!" Raven asked, panicked.

Suddenly, the four wolves stopped in the middle of the hallway, and multicolored light swirled around them. Greens, blues, grays, oranges flashed all around.  
The white wolf turned into a tall girl, the brown one turned into a young girl, the red one turned into a teenaged boy, and the black one turned into a young girl who looked identical to the other one. They began walking down the rest of the hallway while the entire student body stared. They seemed to be on a mission, and they walked straight to Headmaster Grimm's office.

Less than five minutes later, Grimm's loud voice could be heard shouting, then the sound of barking, and the shouting stopped.  
The girl with the black hair walked out of the office and over to Cerise.  
She wasn't much shorter, but she did look very young.  
"Cerise Hood, we know your secret," she said.

Something in Cerise's mind snapped. Maybe it was the stranger knowing her name, maybe it was that this stranger was a wolf ten minutes ago.

She growled.

Not like a soft growl, but a loud one, like you hear a dog do if it's mad.

The black haired girl simply howled back, exposing her sharp canines.

"Nothing to see here people," the boy had walked out the office and was waving everyone to go about their business. Everyone resumed what they were doing, though a little quieter.

"Cerise, we know who you are," the girl picked up where she left off, "and don't be scared. We simply have an offer for you," she explained softly.

"W-what offer?" Cerise stuttered.

The boy handed her a dark blue flyer with white ink.

"'Ciel Nocturne Academy'?" Cerise read the flyer, confused. "What's this? Like a summer school?"

"No. It's a year round school. I go there, Sage goes there, Flora goes there, and this is Freesia's last year," the boy explained.

"Who are those people?" Maddie asked.

"Sorry, Reagan. Forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Sage, my sister, Señorita Pigtails, is Flora, Reagan is standing behind me, and Freesia is, ah, that one," she pointed to a tall, slim girl with long, platinum blonde hair and a fur vest, blue and white striped long sleeve shirt, fur skirt, white leggings, and fur boots that went up to just below her knee. Her pale skin made her seem a little elfin. She carried an air of grace and dignity. One this was off, though. A section of her hair was light blue.

Cerise looked down at the girl in front of her. Sage had electric green eyes, hair down to her hips, a brown hoodie that was lined with fur on the inside, dark denim jeans, an orange shirt with the outline of a wolf on it, and black snow boots. She had a skin color similar to Maddie's, and seemed awkward and quiet, but still prideful. Once again, for some reason, a section of hair was a different color. Hers was green.

Wherever this "Nocturne Academy" was, it was cold.

The boy, Reagan, was wearing a long sleeved shirt in green, had a blue hoodie slung over his shoulder (fur on the hood), spiky brown hair, yellow-green eyes, faded gray jeans, and plain sneakers. His section of colored hair was yellow.

The last girl, Flora, had short, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a dress with all the colors of the rainbow, a thick fur coat, and the same pair of snow boots as Sage, only these were white. She seemed bubbly and naive.

"So," Freesia's cool voice broke her thoughts. "Has the little one told you about our school yet?"

Sage gritted her teeth. "I would if you would shut the hell up," she muttered.  
"Sage!" Flora swatted at her.  
Sage gave her a death glare. Reagan spoke up.  
"I'll, uh, just take these two outside so Freesia can explain," he said, pushing Flora and Sage out the door.

Once the door was shut, several bizarre words were heard, in otherwise quiet context.

"...CHEESE!"  
"...birds...SHUT UP!"  
"...CINCO DE MAYO! ...LLAMAS!"

Freesia noticed the odd looks on everyone's faces.

"We're not allowed to curse," she explained, growling under her breath.

"Anyway, Ciel Nocturne Academy is, well, like Ever After, but only for werewolves, or werewolf-like people," Freesia explained. She pronounced "Nocturne" "Noctur-NAY".

There it was. "Werewolf". The word hung in the air like a bad stench.

"Now, there are several differences between here and Nocturne. We have stricter rules, we're higher up in the mountains, and the people in our year are our 'pack'. Most of us aren't pure werewolf like I am, but are half-blood, like Flora and Sage," Freesia continued.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine here," Cerise gave the flyer back to Freesia.

Freesia had to think of something quick.

And so she did.

"That is fine. It was simply an offer to, ah," she frantically scanned the walls, trying to find her last reason. Then, there it was.  
"It was simply an offer to," she started again, "get you away from this 'script,'"

The entire hallway gasped, then held its breath.

"I'll...think about it," Cerise said, but was unheard over the commotion. Sage and Flora were battling it out as wolves, rolling on top of each other, and had burst through the doors.

Growling, howling, and barking was exchanged. Reagan, as a wolf, came charging in after, snarling.

"Oh good God," Freesia rolled her eyes as she went in into her other form.  
Just before becoming an animal, she looked at Cerise and said, "They do this all the time," before charging after them, barking.  
The group had a way around the school before circling back to the starting point.  
"Alright, this is bullshit," Raven said, casting a sticky spell across the floor. The four wolves got caught.  
"What the-!" Sage shouted as the spell caused her to turn back to a human, to whatever she was.  
"Gross!" Flora whined.

Raven lifted the spell. Grimm, having heard the commotion, came out into the hallway, and turned red with rage when he saw the outsiders.  
"I thought I told you to get out!" he yelled.  
"No, you told us to get out of your office. We did. We were simply making an offer," Reagan said, wiping purple goo off of his arm.

"We don't need your offers. My students must sign the book to continue the stories. I don't know what sort of school your principal is running, but here we have stories to follow," Grimm narrowed his eyes at the teenager.

"Really? Because I vaguely remember I certain webcast..." Sage held up her phone, which had a recording of Legacy Day on it. Grimm turned pale, and Raven smirked.  
'Nice' she thought.

"So, it seems that this script is NOT as important as you tell these students," Freesia said. For whatever reason, Grimm seemed a little scared of the Nocturne students. Most likely because they could turn into vicious wolves at any moment.  
"You may not go to this school, but if your under this roof, you follow this school's conduct. And we do not tolerate being disrespectful to authority figures! And you had the audacity to come without any notice," Grimm spat.  
"Principal Luna called you. We sent a letter!" Reagan yelled.

At this point, the students who had been in the dorms made their ways downstairs to see what was going on.  
Apple saw Briar in the crowd.

"Briar, what's going on?" Apple whispered.  
"A group of werewolves came from some other school and are like gonna take Cerise or something. I don't know. I fell asleep, so..." Briar shrugged.  
"Werewolves. Asking for Cerise. Briar!" Apple said, realization dawning on her.

Freesia was getting agitated.

"Mister Grimm," she said through gritted teeth, "we would go if you let us. So let us be on our way, and we won't come back,"

Grimm considered this.

"Except for when you lose the Game," all four students said in unison.  
Flora walked over to Headmaster Grimm, and whispered something in his ear. He narrowed his eyes.

"It seems, we have unexpected guests staying at our school for a few days. Make them feel...welcome."


	2. Whoa

Chapter II

Cerise walked into the cafeteria. People were whispering too each other as she passed. She got in line, got her food, and went to her lone table. Except,

There were people there.

More specifically, the four student from Nocturne Academy. They were laughing and making faces at each other, while getting looks. They weren't really eating, just talking.  
'This must be what it's like at Nocturne,' Cerise thought, and smiled. How fun it would be to-

No.

Ever After High was her home. She couldn't leave. She had friends here...

'But you could make more at Nocturne,' a part of her mind thought.  
'No!'  
'You wouldn't have to hide.'  
'No!'  
'You wouldn't be an outcast.'  
'No!'

Someone bumped into Cerise, nearly making her hood fall off, and she whipped around and growled, her eyes turning yellow.

It was Kitty Cheshire.

"Oops! Sorry, Cerise!" Kitty purred and giggled before disappearing.

This was gonna be a loooong day.

She walked over to the "Rebel" table and sat down.

She kept glancing over to the Nocturne students' table.

"God, do they ever shut up?!" Hunter whipped his head around and nearly slammed his fist into the table.

"Whoa, easy big guy," Raven said, condescendingly.  
"What's up with him?" Cerise leaned over and whispered to Cedar.  
"Got into a fight with the werewolf dude. Not like, a fistfight, arguing," Cedar whispered.  
"Wonder what about," Cerise shrugged and resumed eating.

It was all calm (as calm as a cafeteria can be), until someone shouted "I KNEW IT!" behind her.

Someone had ripped her hood down.

And exposed her ears.

Everyone looked over and stared, and began whispering.

Cerise spiked her tray into the table and turned around, ready to rip the person who ruined her life forever to shreds, but they were gone.

"Cerise..." Raven tried to place a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.  
"Don't touch me!" Cerise snarled and walked away, giving death glares to anyone who stared at her.

As soon as she was out of the cafeteria, she began crying and ran into her dorm. She called up her parents on MirrorChat. Her mother answered.

"Hello Cer-What's wrong?!" Little Red looked alarmed.  
"Mom, someone ripped my hood down at lunch just now," Cerise started.  
"Oh my god..." her mother's eyes widened.  
"But...that's not all," Cerise closed her eyes. "I-I've been invited to a different school,"  
Little Red Riding Hood's color drained from her face.

"What kind of school?" she squeaked after a moment.  
Just then, she heard a knock on her door.

"Just a sec, mom,"

Expecting Cedar or Raven, she opened it. Sage and Reagan were standing there, with sympathetic looks on their faces.  
"What do you want?" Cerise growled. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to her...kind.  
"Cerise, I know what it's like being who you are. We both do. Screw Nocturne, just let us help you get through this. You think I've been at Nocturne forever?" Reagan questioned.  
"I don't know...I just figured..." Cerise blushed.  
"I went to a traditional school, then one day I snarled like a dog at a teacher and the next I knew POOF, I was in Nocturne. Like THAT!" Reagan snapped his fingers.  
"And hell, I'm just like you, Cerise. My mom's human...dad's a...you know what.." Sage said quietly.  
"Cerise, who are you talking to?!" Little Red's voice came from the computer.  
Cerise motioned for the two to come in.

"Mom, this Reagan. And Sage. Guys, show her what great big eyes you have," Cerise winked.  
Sage and Reagan transformed, and Little Red yelped. They changed back, except Reagan wasn't watching where he was going and fell into a trash can, and Sage laughed so hard she started howling.  
"That's who I'd be going to school with," Cerise pointed with her head.  
"Cerise...are you sure? I mean, leaving Ever After High..."  
"Mom, I haven't said yes," Cerise smiled.  
Somewhere from inside the trashcan, Reagan yelled "YOU HAVENT SAID NO EITHER!"  
Sage rolled her eyes and leaned on one foot.  
"He's right. Alright guys. Give me three days to make my decision," Cerise said. "Bye, mom," she hung up.

Reagan threw the trashcan out of the window once he was freed, and the two left.

"Although, I just might have an answer," Cerise smiled.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

**Author's Notes: I know it's very short, but I was running out of inspiration. All the ideas that were coming into my head were for later chapters, and you can't write later chapters without writing early chapter. -.-  
So, the next chapter may be a little later than this one, because I'm going to squeeze all the creativity I have out of my brain and into that chapter.**


	3. Offer Considered, Then Shit Happens

Chapter III

The rest of the day, after lunch, Cerise had skipped all her classes and stayed in her dorm.

Cedar told her everything thing that happened after she left.

Apparently, everything was thrown out of balance.

"And Raven was not helping. She ended up freezing everyone in their spots," Cedsr continued.

"She froze you? Like with ice? She can do that?!" Cerise was alarmed.

"No, we were stuck in whatever position we were in," Cedar corrected. "Like this," She stood perfectly still in a supermodel pose.

"And it REALLY didn't help Grimm came down too see what was going on and Raven was standing in the middle of the cafeteria huffing and glaring and everyone was standing perfectly still and your hood was in the middle of the hallway—"

Cerise held up a finger and realized that her hood was no where to be seen.

"—and then the freaking FIRE ALARM went off!" Cedar threw her hands in the air, which made a squeaking noise. Cerise laughed.

"Who pulled it?"

"Freaky green eyes, black hair. Don't know her name. Doesn't look like an Ever After student,"

"Sage," Cerise grabbed a hat, just a simple beanie, from her desk and put it on, taking care to pull it around her ears.

"Why have you never worn that before?" Cedar questioned.

"Because I just bought it yesterday. I figured the hood was gonna come off at some point," Cerise shrugged. "You know it's gonna get ripped off again, right?" Cedar noticed.

"At this point, I don't care," And she left for dinner.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Day 1: Breakfast, 7:30 a.m.

The Rebels sat with Rebels, the Royals sat with royals.

And the Werewolves sat with the Werewolves.

And generally made a lot of noise. After they became used to the way things worked at Ever After High, they were a bit quieter, and stopped barking at each other. On the upside, Kitty Cheshire, that little bitch, hadn't been very active. Cerise explained the deal she had made to her table group.

"Dude, are you seriously even considering?! That Reagan dude is a-"

"Shut up!" Cedar, Raven, and even Maddie all shouted at once. Everyone at school was on edge.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

7:05 pm

Classes had been over for four hours. She had been stared at, teased, and was *this* close to punching someone in the throat. It was good to be in solitude. Cerise sat on her bed, catching up on the latest news from Blondie's mirror show.

"—And now, here's something everyone at school has positively been buzzing about! Ceri—"Cerise slammed the laptop shut.

"Yeah, that's enough for today," she put the laptop on her desk and went down for the dinner period. She skipped the cloak and pulled on the beanie, even though her story wasn't "Little Red Riding Beanie" it didn't really matter anymore.

She went down and stared the ground the entire time she got her dinner. She wasn't sure where to sit. Raven motioned for her to come over, as did Cedar, but the problem was Flora was waving her arms for Cerise, too.

Were they that accepting so quickly?!

Cerise decided to mess with everyone, and sat down with the Nocturne kids.

"Hey, Cerise. Nice hat," Sage's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Thanks. I–Reagan I swear on the Storybook of Legends if you don't give that back..." Cerise winked at him.

He reluctantly gave it back and she pulled it back down over her ears.

"Killjoy,"

"What'd you call me?"

"Nothing!"

"Thought so. So, Sage, I heard you pulled the fire alarm?" Cerise looked at the girl who was trying to hide inside her hoodie. "Lil' bit...in my defense, Reagan was in the middle of sneezing when Ms. Crazy-Sorceress-Girl froze everyone. You'd have done the same thing," "Wait, how were you not stuck?" "I was picking up a quarter and I'm good at blending in,"

BREAKBREAKBREAK

9:30 pm

The bell rang, signaling that everyone should be in their dorms or going back to. Cerise got up and walked away.

"I hope she says yes! We neeeeeed her for the Game!" Flora said hopefully.

"We gotta keep our winning streak **_ALIVE_**!" Reagan said jovially, and promptly fell out of his seat.

"Morons," Sage and Freesia muttered in unison. The four converted to their wolf-forms and walked out of the cafeteria. They were in the hallway, almost to the courtyard, when Freesia felt a sharp stinging sensation in her left thigh. She yelped.

Very, _very_ loudly.

Sage felt the same sensation in her back, Flora in her tail, and Reagan on his right back leg. Their howls echoed, causing a disturbance, and everyone tried to find the source of the noise.

_Thud_.

_Thud_.

_Thud_.

_Thud._

The four wolves dropped, unconscious, make imprints in the dirt and grass.

The thing that made them fall?

Arrows.

From a bow.

_Cupid's bow. _

"D-d-did I do it?" Cupid's eyes were shut tight as her bow was dropped on the ground.

"**Yes**."

END OF DAY ONE

** AN: I am such a failure. These chapters are so goddamn short! Well, what would you rather have? A long chapter with long drawn out descriptions and a running monologue, or a short chapter with quick descriptions and a rising plot? Now, they may seem shorter to me than they do too you, because I read quick. I read the entire Harry Potter series in a month a couple years ago, and that is one of the reasons I have to wear glasses. (Blink blinK) Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are appreciated, just don't flame me. You'll just be another troll, which, honestly, seems to be a profession these days. (Cries because I've lost my faith in humanity) -Stinky**


	4. Nurriel and Ashbel

Chapter IV

~two and a half hours previously~

Arrow.

Thud.

Arrow.

Thud.

Arrow.

Thud.

Arrow.

Thud.

Day Two 12:03 a.m.

Cupid was kneeling on the ground, uneasy, and dropped her quiver next to her. Her usually happy and bright face was filled with surprise and guilt. For the past two and a half hours, she had been pacing back and forth, hands in her bright pink hair, which was currently a mess. She was hyperventilating, light headed, and felt as though someone had stabbed her in the back.

With a needle.

Wait...

A dark figure emerged from the woods.

"Have you decided what you want in return?" the figure said.

"You...you...you coward," Cupid swung her fist, but missed.

"Am I? See, I thought i was the one keeping you out of harms way. With those four disposed off, your precious little friends won't be killed by those...monsters,"

"They're not...wolves aren't...Clawdeen..." Cupid stuttered.

She felt a sharp pain in her left forearm.

"NEEDLE!" Cupid shrieked.

She blacked out.

8:11 a.m. The ground was cold and hard, and Sage's fur was soaking wet.

With two things.

Blood! she whimpered.

Blood, she heard Reagan huff faintly.

She shakily tried to stand up. She changed to her human form and put a hand on her back. She pulled it around to where she could see it.

"Blood!" she yelped. Flora changed to her Homo Sapiens form and felt her lower back. Sticky, red... Yeah. Freesia and Reagan were still asleep.

Or...not gonna even go there.

Sage was shaking violently. Flora was so confused.

Usually, she was the one who freaked out, with Sage consoling her. But there she was, shaking like a wet Chihuahua. Flora didn't know what to do, so she looked around. Dirty walls...barred windows... They were in a dungeon.

Reagan shifted and converted to his human form and groaned.

He rubbed the wound on his leg, whining. "It wouldn't hurt if you would stop touching it," Freesia said, as she was too a human. "How long have you guys been awake?" Flora asked.

"10 minutes before you were. Door is on ceiling, we were obviously transported in some kind of crate. Splinters of wood on ground. Metal locks. Window leads to strangely nice courtyard," Freesia replied. Sage sat down, still shaking, and put her head in her knees.

"What's with her?" Reagan leaned over and asked Flora quietly.

"...I don't know. She just started shaking and—" Flora started gagging. She went over to the window and vomited onto the grass.

"Gross!" she yelled.

"Obviously, they did something to us. Why else would we have these?" Freesia gestured to her arrow wound, although they did not know it was an arrow at the time.

"I-I can tell y-you why," a voice said from the corner. Their back was against the wall. They stood up. They had bright pink hair, light skin, and teal and blue eyes. Except, the hair was dirty, the skin had scratches on it, and one of the eyes was bruised. "I did it. I was under control, I-!"she showed her arm to the group. It had a small cut in it.

"Sh-she injected me with something. I don't know what," Cupid sighed.

"You...you shot...shot us?" Reagan tried to digest this.

"With arrows. I just spent an hour getting them out of your hide," Cupid gestured to a pile of bloody arrows sitting on an out of place rock. Sage was still shaking. She out her ear up to the wall she has been leaning on, and knocked in various places.

"What are you-whoa!" Sage pulled Reagan to listen. A look of realization crossed his face as Sage nodded. They beckoned for the others to come listen. Knock. Nothing. Sage moved her hand. KNOCK KNOCK, she pounded her knuckles against the wall. KNOCK KNOCK...knock knock...knoc...knoc...

"See? It's a tunnel of some sort on the other side," Sage concluded.

"I got this," Reagan motioned for everyone to back up. He then attempted to kick the wall.

"MOMMY!" he yelled in pain.

Sage had stopped shaking, and began to dig at the cement holding the bricks together. Her hand was glowing as she did so. The cement crumbled, and the bricks fell away, revealing a passage.

"How did you-"

"I know the basics of sorcery. Gotta learn in time for the Game," Sage began to crawl through the tunnel. Flora, Cupid, and Freesia followed.

"Am I the only one-yes, I am," Reagan sighed, and crawled through after them.

"So, why were you shaking? Was it–" Flora paused and looked at her sister, who was almost glaring at her. Suddenly, the hole they had crawled through collapsed, and with it, the light.

It was dark...

dark...

dark...

"Can you guys see?" Cupid asked.

"Yes," all four replied at once.

"Good. You're my seeing eye wolves right now,"

Flora transformed into a wolf and flicked her tail in Cupid's face. Cupid grabbed her tail and used it to guide her.

"When did you start to learn magic?" Freesia inquired.

"Flora and I lived in the bad side of town, and as Flora was really girly, she refused to go anywhere that was 'scary looking'. You know the 'fight or flight' thing? She chose flirt-ow! The hell?! Sorry, Flora just bit my hand. Anyway, I chose fight, but as I'm not exactly the biggest elephant in the herd, yes, I just said that, I chose a different approach. My dad is, was, a sorcerer, believe it or not, and toaght me a few tricks before he...he...he..."

"I get it. It's okay," Freesia put a hand on Sage's shoulder.

_Don't blame yourself, Sage_, Flora barked. The cavern was quiet until light flooded the tunnel, blinding its felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and pull her out. She was thrown to the ground forcefully. She yelped and scrambled to her feet.

The others weren't so lucky. Sage slammed into a tree, and was bleeding from her wrist. Reagan was pushed against a rock, and Flora was grabbed by the scruff and slammed against the ground. Cupid flew straight out the hole, but fell.

One of her carefully crafted wings was broken.

"Ashbel?" Freesia looked up at the red-haired girl standing in front of.

"That's right bitch! You twit! You ignorant jerk! You motherfu–" the girl's mouth had a hand slapped over it.

"Nurriel..." Freesia rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Freesia. Thought you'd get away with this plan, did you?" "We need this girl for our school. She's the only one who can save us,"

"Wrong again, little cousin. I can save us!"

"With what? Your ego?"

"No, that's just a small factor. I can save us if you'll give me access to the green eyed one over there,"

"She's under strict control. I have no power over her–"

"Yes, but you are close to Luna, yes?"

"She's a principal you asswipe," "And you're close to her. You don't need the Cherry girl–"

"Cerise,"

"Cherries, whatever. You don't need her. We can do this on our own,"

"You're wrong. Cerise has access to one of the most watched gossip shows in the Fairytale world. It's not just that school anymore. If we can get the message out there through Cerise, we can save Nocturne Academy,"

"So, she's merely a pawn? A _nothing_?"

Freesia bit her lip. She was about to respond, when Ashbel was knocked out cold. Behind her stood the tall frame of Reagan. His hand was curled into a ball.

"I really hate my siblings," he muttered.

DAY TWO CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
